Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid flow components and systems using those components. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved valve with shuttle for use in fluid flow systems.
Discussion of the Related Art
Pumps and valves located in hard to reach places present maintenance and maintenance downtime issues. Where pumps and valves are used to produce a natural resource such as a hydrocarbon, downtime can result in lost production and increased expenses for workmen and materials.
In particular, downhole production strings including pumps and valves for lifting fluids such as particulate laden liquids and slurries present a maintenance problem. Here, both pumps and valves can lose capacity and in cases be rendered inoperative when conditions including fluid conditions and fluid velocities fall outside an intended operating range. Such unintended operating conditions can foul, plug, and damage equipment.
Despite the industry's resistance to change, there remains a need to improve production strings.